


Spoiled

by Iamacarrot



Series: Dr. Flug and His Horny Demon Friend [1]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: A Few Sex Jokes Are Sprinkled Around, But Whaddya Expect?, He's Constantly Horny, Humor, It's Asylum Au Black Hat, Just a Short Little Experimental Fic, asylum AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamacarrot/pseuds/Iamacarrot
Summary: "Don't spoil him" they said, "He's going to get bold" they said, "You shouldn't be getting so close to him" they said.Screw that noise! Dr. Kenning Flugslys is a scientist! And he'd be damned if he didn't let himself spoil such an anomaly of nature!
Series: Dr. Flug and His Horny Demon Friend [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987171
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Spoiled

"You really are a lovely one, doctor. No one has ever been this comfortable around me before~"

Flug chuckled under his breath, running a hand along Black Hat's face. Contented purring came from the ash-skinned creature, and he leaned against his doctor almost instantly. It's been so long since Black Hat received such an intimate amount of touch, and he would be damned if he said he didn't revel in every second of it.

The sound of a mouse racing across the room pulled Black Hat out of his pleased stupor, and he growled lowly, a sound that came from deep within the back of his throat. Steady and confident steps pushed Black Hat up, and his clawed feet carried him as fast as a raptor, aiding him in his brief hunt. The chase didn't last long, unfortunately, but it gave Black Hat a good rush of adrenaline to wake him up from his previous slumber.

"Maybe I can convince them to let me take you outside for a walk." Flug commented absentmindedly, grunting as Black Hat plopped down onto his lap. "Black-"

"You spoil me, doctor. You truly do." Black Hat buried his face into the crook of Flug's neck. A deep breath tickled Flug, and he suppressed a giggle, allowing Black Hat to continue. "No one has ever treated me the way you do… they're all so afraid of me… too scared to lose their lives, you see. So, doctor, that means that you are either very brave, or immensely stupid."

"I wouldn't really call myself either, Black Hat." Flug hummed, scratching at his patient's chin. "I have many a PhD, a multitude of awards, and have studied under some of the most prestigious-"

"Doctor, do stop talking." Black Hat whispered, pushing Flug down and straddling the doctor. "Just spoil me today."

"I can't do that if you keep me on my back." Flug places a hand against Black Hat's chest, his interest in the rumbling coming from the beast's chest being piqued. "If you let me up, I can spoil you to your heart's content."

"Is that a promise doctor?" Black Hat spoke softly, the hopeful lust in his voice evident. In an instant, Flug could feel Black Hat's growing arousal, leading him to smirk under his bag. "Do you promise to spoil me until we're both nothing more than tired, hot messes?"

"I said spoil, Black Hat. Not satisfy." Flug tapped Black Hat's leg, waiting for the patient to roll off and mutter to himself. "You poor thing, am I being mean to you?"

"Incredibly." Black Hat hissed, using his prehensile feet to draw Flug closer. "And I think you know what happens when I don't get satisfied~"

"Do I?" Flug pretended to think heavily on the matter, humming to himself for what must have been too long for Black Hat's taste.

"Doctor…"

Flug snickered, moving his bag up ever so slightly to lean down and place chaste kisses along Black Hat's jaw. A lustful growl erupted from the patient's chest, and his snakelike tongue made its way along Flug's neck, drawing a delicious shudder from the doctor. This process went on for only a few minutes before Flug pulled back, wiping himself clean and chuckling.

"It's time for me to go, Black Hat." Flug hummed, not at all surprised when Black Hat followed him. "You know you can't follow me."

"Says who?" Black Hat asked softly, moving in a flash and pressing Flug against the padded wall. "I don't think you ought to have teased me like that."

"Teased you? How have I teased you?" Flug wiggled out of Black Hat's false grip, sliding towards the door with quick, calculated steps. "We've simply been talking, like always!"

"Why you little…" Black Hat's claws dug into the padded floor, and he bared his teeth to emphasize his growing frustration. He hadn't made a move to lunge yet, though. Which meant he was holding back.

What a good boy.

"I trust that you're going to be okay until tomorrow?" Flug opened the door and slipped out before Black Hat could respond, waiting for the pissed off roars before sliding onto the floor and beginning to lose his cool. "Note to self: the Confidence Pills work, but are likely to get me in more trouble than I anticipated… I should definitely take extra precautions for what's bound to happen to me tomorrow."

**_SCREEEEEEEEEECH!_ **

"Ugh… and then some."

**Author's Note:**

> So... thoughts about how I portray Flug in this series? Yay or nay?


End file.
